The OFIBTY Project!
The OFIBTY Project was picked up by Wikia after the success of Brandon's So Glam Bitch Race Competition: The Good, The Bad, The Ugly. The competition is set around a group of young writers who will be tested each week by a sort of theme that will have direct correlation with their talents and overall survival. Each week will also have a mentor of sorts, who will bear some significance with the week's theme. Possible Assignments to Expect *Individuality *Adaptability *Romantic-ability *Sexuality *Pairability *Vulnerablity *Suspensability Rules and Expectations The first thing, of course, that needs to be addressed is the rules: *All assignments must be turned in on the dates released. Late submissions will automatically give you a low for the week and increases your chances of being at risk. *No helping one another with your HW Assignments. Cheating will cost you the competition. *I really don't care how fake any of you are to one another, just let me know so I can include it. >:D Expectations: *Your HW Assignment will decide who the MVP of the week is and will gives you first dibs on the weekly prompt. *Each week will have a specific theme, something that'll correlate with the challenge and HW Assignment. *There will be three set-ups for this competition: The Homework Assignment: The simplest of the challenges, ultimately decides who receives first call on the prompt/character choice, etc. The Writing Composition: Much like The Glee Project had a singing booth, this will have a writing submission aspect. You will report your work before it's done to have some critiquing and editing from me to help you shine brighter in the next part of the challenge and give pointers of things to fix. The Final Product: The ultimate finish will be me meshing your work together for the group project. This will take time, so please don't expect me to have results finished within the first two days of the week's completion. Patience is a virtue, kids! *The Reveal of the Final Three and their LCP's (Last Chance Performances): Much like The Glee Project, it will be the special judge who will be sending you to the bottom two. This means you'll come face-to-face with me. You'll be crafted a beautiful final prompt, which will guide you in your LCP Writing. Then I, and this other judge, will decide who the weaker of the two was, and they will be sent packing! *Confessionals: These will be required of each of you during each week. I do want honest comments that aren't composed of simple sentences, like: "'I don't know, 'I think this will be fun!', 'I have no idea what to expect', etc." Be original and genuine. :) *Overall: This is a fun competition, so please do not take it to heart! This doesn't appoint another contestant as a better writer than you, and I think everyone here is very talented and capable of bringing magic to this competition! Contenders Contestant Progress IN The contender was called back. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment but was at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender won the homework assignment but was eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender quit the competition. WON The contender won the competition. RUNNER UP The contender is the Runner Up of the competition. SAVED The contender was originally eliminated but was saved by someone who withdrew from the competition Homework Progress N/A The contender completed the Homework Assignment but received no comment from the judge. WIN The contender won the Homework Assignment. LOW The contender was cited for needing improvement during the Homework Assignment. HIGH The contender was praised for their work but did not win the Homework Assignment. Individuality Narrator: So here is what you need to know: Wikia loved Brandon's So Glam Bitch Race Competition's two seasons so much that they bought the rights to a new competition! With many different auditions--all young teens seeking a chance to win a book deal with Brandon's Publishing House--it ultimately came down to ten contenders who have what it takes to win it all. This season, expect a lot of twists and turns, possible catfights, and a nail-biting elimination process that'll leave you questioning who has the epitome of a true winner! Justin: Welcome contenders to the very first challenge of the season! '- Nina smiles at Sean -' Confession Cam - Nina: I can't believe I made it to the final ten! It's certainly a blessing from the good Lord! And I can't believe how many hot guys I'm surrounded by--Sean, especially! Confession Cam - Deli: Ok so I'm pretty happy about making the final ten, the only thing is I feel there was barely any competition. Like I was just handed this spot, that's how bad all the other competitors who got eliminated were. Or maybe I'm just that good Justin: So I assume all of you know the rules and what to expect? Being that this is the first challenge of the season, it's important that your first theme be....Individuality! Individuality is all about self-expression, standing out, and showing what makes you shine. So all of you will have your first Homework Assignment of the season! It's quite simple: Write a poem--any poem will do--that relates to your own individuality. It could be an ode to the make-up you wear, a haiku about your favorite hobby, etc. Anything that you believe makes you stand out. Once you have all submitted your poem in the comment section below, I will decide who stood out the most and appoint them the winner of this week's challenge, and they will receive a special perk that will be revealed when the assignment is up! Then Brandon will post your big assignment, which will then be submitted to him through chat, a secret Wikia, or any other contactable place you can reach him. Once he and I have read your submission, we'll give you critiquing feedback and then await for you to send in the final product. Afterwards, I will decide which three struggled the most and send them to do an LCP that Brandon will have you send him in a secret chat sent to you when performance time has arrived. Any questions, let me or Brandon know and we'll gladly help. Shan: *claps* Justin: Well, thanks everyone who did finish the homework assignment, as the other ones thought it was too hard to write down some words. So: Alma, Monika, Sam, bad work. Now, Delilah I loved your haiku. It was short, simple and to the point, and I could actually feel the emotion you were transmitting with it and you also went on with the topic of individuality about just expressing your inner you, it was great. Tyler, I really liked yours as well, I can tell you did an effort for it and I really loved it, it was plain honest so congrats. Sean I also liked yours, you were also completely honest and it turned out to be great. Hannah, yours was beautiful, you could tell so much about something without mentioning it and without being over the top, well done. Nina, yours was hilarious, but I couldn't see much of your "individuality" on it. Well, honestly it's between Tyler and Delilah, but in the end the winner of the homework assignment is.... '- Camera pans between Delilah and Tyler -' Justin: Delilah. Congrats you have won a special something that I hope Brandon will soon announce it to you! Congrats everyone, keep it up with your good work! ---- Justin: So let's get into what each of you will be doing. Being as this challenge is Individuality, you'll each have prompts that focus on the meaning of this. It will be a short story--each of you will write your own, and Delilah, being the winner of the challenge, will choose which prompt she would rather have. ---- Prompts: *Prompt 1 (Shan): A girl recently moves to a new town, her highschool is large and has many activities to choose from; however, a poetry club catches her eye, as does the handsome teacher leading the club. You, the writer, must write a narrative following this girl's journey through this new club and obsession with her teacher. *Prompt 2 (Tyler): When a yearbook class decides to pick an editor for the class, Serenity is anticipating her usual win. But things get messy when her rival, Savanna, decides to oppose her, it will take more than Serenity's class A attitude to receive the role and title. You, the writer, must write a narrative that follows the trials and tribulations that comes with Serenity's pursuit. *Prompt 3 (Monika): Hope has always been popular and a coveted head cheerleader, but recently Hope has found her romantic interest peaking over a cliché skater boy--whom none of her friends would approve. You, as the writer, must decide whether Hope chooses her popularity or the pariah guy. *Prompt 4 (Delilah): David is one of the school's best artists, but David has been involving himself with the wrong crowd--a crowd that is involved in alcohol and strong narcotics. But David has lived his whole life a loner, and he's conflicted with his decision to choose his talent or his new friends. *Prompt 5 (Nina): When Trevor finally became a freshmen at Pine Heights, he had been dreaming of pleasing his father's dreams of his son being an athletic triple threat--smart, physical, and artistic. But when Trevor discovers that he didn't make the team, he goes down a morally tainted path: Lying to his father about being on the team. However, the little white lie comes back in threefold when his dad announces he's inviting the family to attend Trevor's first game. You, as the writer, must write a narrative detailing what happens at Trevor's "game", and if Trevor escapes this lie or gets caught in his tangled web. *Prompt 6 (Hannah): Miranda has always loved to sing, so when she finally enrolled as a freshmen at Pine Heights, it became an important goal for Miranda to audition for the school's Glee Club. But when Miranda finally steps on stage, Miranda's fear of performing in front of people comes into play. You, as the writer, must write a narrative detailing Miranda's audition and triumph over her fears. *Prompt 7 (Alma): Michael has a gigantic crush on popular, it thing Lindsay. But Lindsay is known for her bed hopping, and Michael has never went as far as kissing a girl. So, after Michael finally asked Lindsay to their winter formal, Lindsay accepts. During the dance, however, Michael is faced with his decision to take advantage of an intoxicated Lindsay, or to be the bigger man and go home. This decision will make or break Michael's reputation at Pine Heights. You, as the writer, must choose Michael's decision and create a consequence for your choice. *Prompt 8 (Sean): David has always love his wrestling team and is known for being one of the best wrestling members at Pine Heights. When David breaks his arm during an intense practice, the doctor announces that David will not be able to participate for the rest of the season. Now, David is faced with searching for a new meaning to his life. You, as the writer, must find this meaning and create a narrative that has an ending that wraps everything up. *Prompt 9 (Sam): Lucy is a devoted Christian, but she has been known for her wild other side. When Lucy's parents leave town for the weekend, Lucy downloads a dating app to meet a guy for a hook-up. But when the guy asks if he can bring a few friends over, it becomes a huge party. The guy she invited leaves, and Lucy is stuck trying to get rid of the loud, reckless people. You, as the writer, must write a narrative that explores this party, Lucy's choices, and her solution to the problem. ---- Justin: This will be an important part of what decides who will be going to the bottom three to perform for Brandon and myself. Be creative, have fun, and follow each instruction imperatively! Good luck to everyone, and hopefully you hard workers will be safe from elimination. Due Date: Thursday, Aug, 6th at 6 pm. Category:Competitions